To Be Like You
by CherryHikari
Summary: Sakuras a princess of the faeries.ONe day she wishes to be human for only one month. She tries to find true love. Will it be with Syaoran? What happens if they meet? PLZ R+R
1. Wishing Away

To Be Like You  
  
Chapter 1  
  
By:  
  
Cherry Hikari  
  
AN: This is my 3rd fic!  
  
Please be nice to me!  
  
Summary:  
  
Sakura's a princess of the faeries.  
  
One day she wishes to be a human to see if she can find true love.  
  
But only for ONE MONTH.  
  
What happens when she meets Syaoran???  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Wishing Away  
~~Faerie Land~~  
  
It was Sakura's 16th birth day.  
  
She was wearing a beautiful pink silk dress.  
  
Her auburn hair was up in a bun with a few strands falling down.  
  
She had a small cherry blossom on her hair.  
  
She was wearing pink ballerina slippers.  
  
Her beautiful emerald eyes stood out of everything on her face and features, that you could get lost in them. forever.  
Sakura was flying while dancing with the moon as her light on her balcony.  
  
She then sat down on her circle bed with a pink comforter.  
  
It had white pillows that were shaped as cherry blossoms.  
  
Sakura just laid down and started humming but she was interrupted with a light knock.  
  
*knock* *knock*  
  
She got up and opened her small wooden door that had a beautiful cherry blossom tree engraved on it and had an S in the middle.  
  
It revealed her family.  
  
"Hey kaijuu!" Touya said as he flew in.  
  
That was Sakura's older brother.  
  
He had her mother's hair and his dad's eyes.  
  
He was always swarmed by girls asking him to be their boyfriend but always refused.  
  
He also droved out any boy who ever even looked or talked to Sakura.  
  
Touya was very protective.  
  
Sakura just ignored her brother's comment.  
  
It is her birthday.  
  
= 'What's his problem? Can't he just stop teasing me for one day?' = Sakura thought already irritated.  
  
"Sakura dear, what would you like as a present for your birthday?" asked an emerald eyed woman who was very beautiful with a small smile.  
  
Sakura looked at her mother, Nadeshiko. (AN: spelling?)  
She had beautiful emerald eyes just like Sakura's.  
  
Also long blue silky hair just the same as Touya's.  
"Well I was wondering if I could be well. a human just for a month!" Sakura said with her hopes up.  
  
She always wanted to be a human.  
  
Always wondering what it would be like in that world the people call 'earth'.  
  
"NO WAY!" complained Touya.  
  
= 'And he had to ruin it!' = Sakura yelled in her mind irritated again.  
'What if someone kidnaps her or something?" Touya blabbered getting worried already.  
  
"Touya calm down." said Fujitaka.  
  
Their father who had Touya's eyes and Sakura's silky auburn hair.  
  
"Where would you go exactly, sweetie?" asked her mother.  
  
"Tomeda, Japan" Sakura said turning around.  
  
"Bye Sakura and take care of yourself" Touya said this time not teasing her because now was a serious time.  
  
"Take care honey and visit us anytime you like. You will still have your powers." Her mother said.  
  
Fujitaka took a deep breath and said, "Very well then, get ready"  
  
"Hai"  
  
Sakura stood in the middle of the room.  
  
Fujitaka whispered a chant.  
  
A yellow bright light shone in the room and with that Sakura disappeared.  
  
~~Tomeda, Japan~~  
  
*Beep* *Beep*  
  
Sakura found herself in the middle of the road with suit cases on her hands.  
  
"Watch out you stupid girl!" yelled a man in a car who almost hit her.  
  
Sakura just ignored and walked towards the side of the road.  
  
She kept falling and wobbling while she was walking because it was her first time using her legs.  
  
She mostly flew.  
  
As she was at the side of the road not knowing what to do a limo stopped in front of her.  
  
Sakura looked at the car in front of her wondering who it could be.  
  
The window rolled down revealing a girl in her 16's with amethyst eyes and long dark purple her with curls in the ends.  
  
"Hi! Do you have a place to stay?" asked the girl in a sweet voice.  
  
Something in the girls head told her to stop and help the girl.  
  
"A-ano. No" Sakura said disappointed.  
  
"Well then you can stay with me. I'd like some company! Get in!" she said as she opened her door.  
  
"Arigatou! Oh my name is Kinimoto, Sakura" she said while reaching her hand out.  
  
The girl shook it and said, "Daidouji, Tomoyo. It's a pleasure to meet you"  
  
Sakura nodded.  
  
"So where do you come from?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"A- umm well you see.." stuttered Sakura trying to come up with something.  
  
Tomoyo could see nervousness so she didn't push it.  
  
"Oh! You don't have to tell me! It's ok! I understand" Tomoyo said she didn't want her new friend to feel uneasy around her.  
  
"Oh no it's ok! I trust you! Ummm can you keep a secret?" Sakura asked still uneasy.  
  
"Of course!"  
  
Sakura took a deep breath and told her everything.  
  
"Kawaii! That's so cool Skaura-chan!" Tomoyo said with stars in her eyes.  
  
"Oh! And don't worry, I promise not to tell!" Tomoyo said crossing her heart.  
  
Sakura nodded.  
  
"Umm. Tomoyo is that your wallet there?" Sakura said pointing at the purple wallet on the leather black chair.  
  
"Ohh! I've been looking all over for that! Thankx!" Tomoyo said as she got up and retrieved her wallet.  
  
A picture caught her eyes.  
  
It was two girls about 16. They were so happy and one had long silky hair with beautiful eyes that wasn't really clear and the other girl had short brown hair which past her shoulders.  
  
"Tomoyo who are those girls?' Sakura asked pointing at the picture.  
  
"Oh! That's--- "  
AN:  
  
That's all for right now! Please review if you want me to continue!  
  
R+R+R+R+R+R+R  
  
For the next chapter:  
  
Who are the girls from the picture?  
  
Why did Tomoyo help Sakura?  
  
What will happen? 


	2. Discoviring the past

cChapter 2/c  
  
By:  
  
Cherry Hikari  
  
AN:  
  
I want to say thanks to all of you! Who reviewed and said nice things! I actually like this story very much and I hope that I will continue this with my free time.  
bCherryBlossom Sakura/b: Thank you! Here's the chap~  
  
bLyldreemr/b: Lol! Funny! Thankx!  
  
bClassicElfRyoko/b: Thanx! Here's the chap!  
  
bsWeEtAzNaNgEl/b: sorry!  
  
bVidel/b: thank you!  
  
bSakuraStar/b: Thank you!  
Back to the story.  
  
"Oh that's my mom and. hmm. I forgot who that other one is" she said pointing at the other girl but continued, "She's my mothers best friend, but hey were home! So you can ask her!"  
  
Tomoyo got out of the limo and took Sakura by the hand and dragged her in front her house.  
  
= 'wow' = Sakura said in her mind.  
  
The house well to be more exact the b'mansion'/b was white and was a three story building.  
In the left you could see the garden and different kinds of flowers and trees.  
  
On your right you could see the swimming pool, tennis court, volleyball net, basket ball court and so much more.  
  
If you look up you could see the balcony facing the sun were it would rise.  
  
In the back of the house there was another balcony about the same size, but this was the direction the sun would set.  
  
Sakura looked at Tomoyo and said, "Tomoyo you really have a big house compared to mine!"  
  
Tomoyo looked at her dense friend, = 'Did she forget she was a faire?!' = .  
  
She just shrugged off the feeling and answered back, "Well yah, but just think about it as an bordinary house/b, I don't like it when people say that, I'm just an ordinary girl!"  
  
"If you say so." Sakura said still looking at the so called b"ordinary house"/b admiring it.  
  
"Well! Let's go!" Tomoyo grabbed Sakura's hand and went to the door and rang it.  
  
"Hello Mistress Tomoyo" greeted one of the servants.  
  
Tomoyo just smiled and Sakura nodded.  
  
"Mom! I want you to meet my new friend! Please come here!" hollered Tomoyo.  
  
A woman in her early 30's came down the stairs. She had short brown hair and Tomoyo's eyes. (AN: Hey! Work with me here!)  
  
"Hello Tomoyo! Who's your friend?" asked Sonomi.  
  
"Oh! This is Sakura! She wanted to ask you something about this photo!" said Tomoyo as she showed her the photo.  
  
Sonomi looked at the photo her daughter was holding.  
  
Memories entered her mind of her and her best friend and cousin.Nadeshiko.  
  
Mixed emotions flowed through her body. She missed 'her' Nadeshiko.  
But she was gone.gone somewhere.where it did not include her.  
  
She snapped out of her trance and answered the girls, "Before I say anything else about it let's go to the garden and talk about it there."  
  
The girls nodded and followed Sonomi in the garden outside.  
  
Sonomi told some of the maids to bring tea.  
  
"Well.what is your name?" Sonomi asked to the auburn-haired emerald-eyed girl who reminded her of her best friend.  
  
"A-ano.Sakura Kinimoto mam" Sakura said hesitating.  
  
Tears filled Sonomi's eyes.  
  
Tomoyo gasped.  
  
"Mother what's wrong?" Tomoyo exclaimed as she walked towards her mother.  
  
"Tell me Sakura. What's your mother's name?" Sonomi asked with her hopes up.  
  
"Nadeshiko Kinimoto"  
  
Sonomi covered her mouth.  
  
"She's still alive!"  
  
"What do you mean mom?" asked the bewildered Tomoyo.  
  
"That women in the picture is my best friend and cousin dear. Which is also Sakura's mother" said Sonomi.  
  
The both girls gasped.  
  
"OMG! Sakura that means were second-cousins!" Tomoyo exclaimed jumping up happily.  
  
"But how could that be? Im a.a.. faerie" asked Sakura.  
  
"Well.I was also a faerie.You're mother and I were princesses in the kingdoms. The most powerful and kindest one was the Kinimoto." Sonomi said.  
  
"Your mother and I were unseperable. We spent every second together. But one day Nadeshiko met that father of yours!" she said with fury.  
  
"He stole my precious best friend and cousin! But.I new that was what she wanted. We were still best friends though. But. I decided to become a human. Because we started to grow apart. She barely spent time with me.. So I asked my father to make me human." She said with sadness.  
  
Tomoyo and Sakura just listened.  
  
"Oh" was all the girls said.  
  
"But I do miss her."  
  
"So that makes me kinda half faerie with magic?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Ohohohohho! I get to tape Sakura-chan! My second-cousin and her journey to the human world! Trying to find her love!" Tomoyo said with stars in her eyes.  
  
Sakura just looked at her weird cousin.  
  
"Well.Then why don't we just visit her?" Sakrua asked.  
  
"Oh wait. I don't know how."  
  
Sonomi looked at her. "I do"  
AN: That's all for now! Thank you! Please Review if you want me to continue!  
  
R+R+R+R+R+R+R+R+R+R+R+R+R+R+R+R+R+R+R+R+R+R+R+R+R+R+R 


End file.
